Not Good Enough
by Reioko
Summary: Kurt loves someone. Someone he doesn’t think he’s good enough to be with. Someone he thinks is too perfect for him. What happens when that person is Joe? KurtJ Some KKatie LJ Oh and this is Boyboy
1. A talk, A thought, A dance

Hey people this is my first try at a Harvest Moon fanfic. Please R&R. Send my happy reviews, send me burning reviews. I can always make marshmallows to make myself feel better. Any way this is a Kurt/Joe fanfic, an idea I got while playing the game. Oh and I decided the main Characters name is George giggles and the town is called Flower, and No this isn't told/written from George's point of view.

Summery: Kurt loves someone. Someone he doesn't think he's good enough to be with. Someone he thinks is too perfect for him. What happens when that person is Joe? Kurt/J Some K/Katie L/J

Rated: PG-13 to be safe

Not Good Enough

Chapter 1: A talk, A thought, A dance

It was a usual day in Flower Town. The birds chirping and people doing their everyday chores. Everyone's thoughts, though not purposely, on how to save the village they had all come to love. Gina was at the supermarket, Wallace was setting up the café and Katie was still sleeping.

But as usual the carpenter and his apprentices were up early. It wasn't there day off so they were busy. Well, at least as busy as it ever got. No one really needed them to build anything. Everyone thought they'd have to move in almost a year's time. It was spring, now. And they'd have to move in the winter, unless they weren't going to build over the town anymore.

Kurt was hacking at a large piece of wood while Joe worked on sawing some board. Woody watched over their work, taking a couple steps every few minutes. Stopping them if he saw something go wrong. "Grandpa!" A girl with golden hair yelled as she came running up to him. "What is it Gwen, can't you see we're working?" Woody asked her, trying to act angry at her. They both knew that the three of them hadn't had much work after the announcement of possibly moving away.

"I was walking back from the lake and the café's roof gave in." She told him in a rush. "Wallace and Katie are fine, but they told me to come and get you to see how much damage there is, and how much a repair will cost. The rainy season isn't far off and they want it fixed soon." Gwen told him, this time remaining calm.

She started walking down toward the café motioning for her Grandfather to follow. "You boys keep working; I'll come get you if I need your help." He told them as he followed Gwen down the path. The moment Woody was out of sight Joe stopped working.

"What are you doing?" Kurt said, watching Joe as he walked over to the side of Woody's house and sat down. "I'm gonna take a break while he's gone." Joe said with a yawn. "He could take away your apprenticeship you know." Kurt told him, hoping to make him work again. He didn't want Joe to leave; he'd never be able to talk to Joe again. At least that's what he thought.

"Who cares? There's nothing in Carpentry for me anyway. All I want to do is fish anyway." Joe said just before falling asleep. Kurt flinched at what he said. _Nothing in Carpentry for him… what about me? Don't I mean anything to him? _Kurt asked himself as he looked over at Joe.

Joe looked wonderful while he slept. His soft brown hair falling into his face, making him look like even more of an angel. Kurt stopped himself from looking at Joe and started working. He couldn't think like that, especially when Joe would never, and I repeat ever, be his.

Kurt finally put his axe down by the stump he used to cut firewood off of and walked up to his garden. He loved his garden. It was his own little place to relax. A place he would love to share with Joe… He grew flowers that weren't very rare at all. Unlike Dia who would only have the best, he wanted only the most ordinary. They were nice and simple. Not unlike him. Though no one would ever know that. Most people thought he hated them, because he didn't talk much or was somewhat rude to them.

But it wasn't that way with Joe. Joe talked to him all the time. And even if it didn't seem like it Kurt was always listening. He could remember almost every word, Joe had said to him. How the shadowing lit his face, how relaxed and full of laughter his voice had sounded, how his eyes glittered, how wonderful he was all together.

_There I go again… _Kurt thought to himself darkly. _Joe could never… would never like me. At least never in the way I like him. Maybe like is too weak a word… love fits better. But how could I ever ask him to love me… I'm so imperfect, so hated. He's so perfect, and loved. I could never have him as my own… the_ deeper Kurt went into his thoughts the sadder he became. So sad he didn't even notice someone walk over to him.

George had come by, the shop as he usually did. Probably on his way to the café. "What do you want?" Kurt asked him. He had never been exactly friendly with him, and George had just ruined his time in dream world which made him even grumpier. Kurt turned to look at the person he had thought on, just to find Joe awake, looking at him.

Joe turned his head quickly to the side, as if he didn't want Kurt to know he had looked at him. _He probably just wanted to know why I had been rude to George… _Kurt thought to himself. Not even giving himself the option of thinking that maybe, Joe liked him.

George just smiled and took out a tomato, which he then offered to Kurt. Joe had turned again and was looking to see what was going one, though Kurt didn't notice him this time. Kurt blushed and said "Thanks… I really like tomatoes." Kurt didn't understand why he was blushing at first. Three reasons probably.

One he was embarrassed about being rude to George and caught by Joe. Two he was just really thankful. Three George was the only one who ever gave him home grown tomatoes for free. Kurt took the tomato and put it in his pocket.

George then walked over to Joe. Instead of talking to him first George gave him a wonderful cooked fish dish. "Wow this is great! I can't believe you can make something like this, you're incredible." Joe exclaimed taking the food from him.

Kurt glared holes into George's back. Though George didn't mean to, he made Kurt mad at him every time he gave Joe fish. Especially cooked fish. Kurt had gone out late at night to catch fish. After he had gotten a few, he asked Wallace for some time in his kitchen. Kurt cooked a great Saluted Tomatoes, but he always ended up burning the fish.

Kurt secretly worked in the bar late at night, he knew Joe always went there, so, he had gotten a job there. He cooked most of the things for free as long as Wallace and Katie never told a soul he was there. And true to their word they'd never told anyone.

Though late at night while Kurt was cleaning up tables, well after the closing hour, Katie would sneak out of her room to talk to him. Wallace went to bed right after the bar closed, so Katie came racing down the moment she heard him snoring.

She always talked to Kurt. And when I say always I mean always. Almost non-stop for two hours. But Kurt didn't mind much, after a while he didn't mind at all but started looking forward to their late night chats. After a while he even started talking back to her. And soon enough they were pretty good friends. Though he had never told her anything about what he felt for Joe.

George had walked away by now and was going to talk to Katie. They were playing on trying to make a cake to save the farm. So they talked everyday and sometimes Katie force feed him one of her cakes. Kurt and tried a few and almost fainted from pain. Turns out she had mixed the rat poison and salt again… Kurt was sick for almost a week.

"Helloooo, anybody home?" Asked a voice laughing as a hand was waved in front of his face. Kurt blinked and shook his head. He was about ready to kill whoever tried that but, it turned out to be Joe. And Kurt had never been able to hurt Joe. Kurt's face suddenly turned red when he realized he and Joe were only about a foot away from each other and their faces even closer.

_So close… _Kurt thought feeling more blood running to his face. His cheeks looking more like his favorite food by the moment. (His favorite food is tomatoes for those of you who don't know.) _He's so close. All I'd have to do is take one step closer and our lips would touch. Those wonderfully full lips. _

Kurt was knocked out of his thoughts by Joe laughing at him. "Off in dream world again?" Joe said still laughing. "Come on we have to get back to work, I bet Woody's on his way back now." Joe walked over to his saw and began sawing the board again.

Kurt then walked over and picked up his axe and began hacking at the chunk of wood again. "You boys can have the rest of the day off." Woody called as he walked over just a couple of minutes later. "I fixed their roof right up, just needed a patch anyway." Woody said with a another laugh. "Here's some money go buy yourselves something nice." Woody told them as he walked away.

"He must have made a bunch off of that roof." Joe said simply smiling after the old carpenter. Kurt just shrugged, in reply. Not like it really mattered to him. Joe dropped the axe and began walking toward the café. "I'm going fishing. See ya later." He said with a laugh and a wave. Kurt watched him until he couldn't see him anymore and put his axe away.

"Kurt!" Called a voice coming from the direction Joe had been going. "Hey, Kurt guess what!" Katie yelled to him. Then she slowed down and walked up to his garden. Kurt sighed and walked over. "What?" He asked her not really interested. "Well you know how people here are mostly single?" She asked him with a smile knowing he didn't have any idea what the answer was.

"Well since this place will be gone soon my Grandpa Wallace is going to hold a dance, by the lake and you have to have a date to go! I promised I'd go around and tell everyone! And I was really hoping you'd help." She told him with that, 'please! I'll pay you back' look on her face. "Fine…" he said as they started walking around the town.

At 5 they finished telling everyone about the dance they started walking to the café. "You know you should of told everyone earlier… they only have a day to get a date for the dance." Kurt commented to her. Katie smiled and then said "Well I've known for about a week, but I kept forgetting to tell people about it…" Wallace had decided on Friday for the dance and today just happened to be Thursday.

Kurt just smiled at her. He loved how she could be so native and innocent at the same time. "What? What's so funny?" She whined to him. This just caused Kurt to laugh. No one thought Kurt could laugh, but he could. He just… didn't.

Meanwhile in the Carpenter Shop Joe was border then ever. It was boring around here night ever since Kurt got a job. He said he went to help with Brownie Farm. Though Joe didn't really believe him. That's when he heard Katie's voice from the path. _Maybe she can talk to me for a while… _He thought as he looked out the window.

But what he saw blew him away. Kurt was walking with her. Kurt was laughing with her. Kurt never laughed, not even with him. Katie then grabbed Kurt's arm and held on to it. He looked down at her and said something. Joe wasn't sure what he said but, he didn't see Kurt pushing her away either.

She giggled and then whispered something into his ear. And Kurt smiled and nodded. He said something to her which made her smile grow even more. She snuggled her head into his arm and closed her eyes. Then they disappeared from the path.

Joe felt himself feel a little jealous after what he just saw. Kurt had only opened up to him before. But now… it was different. He was with Katie. Joe shook his head and walked toward the café. He needed to get his mind off things.

When Joe got there Bob and Woody were already drinking some 'rum' as they called it. Beer in everyone else's eyes. Woody was laughing with Bob. "Hey Joe, why don't you come join us." Bob said with a laugh. "Who you taking to the dance?" Woody asked Bob and Joe. "I'm taking the wonderful Martha. I've been meaning to get together with her for ages. Just never had the right opportunity." Woody told them with a life. "Well…" Bob said with a blush. "I'm taking Gina. She's so sweet, to everyone and so gentle. Who wouldn't like her?" Bob asked with his head down.

Woody laughed and then turned to Joe. "Who you taking?" Woody asked with a smile. "I didn't even hear about it…" Joe said confusion in his eyes. He was usually first to know everything. "Well Katie and Kurt came around and told everyone… you can find a date tomorrow I'm sure." Bob said with sympathy. Everyone figured Joe would know first. Kurt **was** his best friend for goodness sake.

"Kurt… and… Katie…" He said his eyes growing big as he looked at the two other men at the table. "Yep, those two have been seeing a lot of each other lately." "I heard that Katie's gonna ask Kurt to the dance." "Well I heard Kurt's gonna ask Katie to the dance." This started a fight between Woody and Bob over who was gonna ask who.

"Who's Gwen going with?" Joe asked trying to make them stop fighting. "George." Woody replied. "And I'm happy, I mean who else would go perfect with my granddaughter. Most certainly not this idiot." "I'm not!" "Are too!"

Joe was watching them for a couple of minutes before Wallace interfered. "You know I heard that Parsley and Dia are going together." "Really who's going with Lyla?" Bob asked. "No idea, I don't think anyone's asked her yet. Joe you should ask her." Woody commented off handedly.

"Who's going with Louis and Ronald then?" Joe asked simply. "And what about Wallace?" Wallace smiled and then said "I'm running the thing, I don't need to find someone. My soul mates waiting for me by the pearly gates." He said sadly, his eyes going glossing. "Ron and Lou are going to watch Tim for me." Bob put in. Ronald, Louis, and Bob had been good friends for a long time so it wasn't surprising that they were watching Bob's brother.

"Speaking of which I gotta get home now, it's already eleven." Bob said standing up and leaving. "Same here, see ya tomorrow Joe." Woody said following Bob out the door. "I'll have some of the Saluted Tomatoes and some Nut Wine." Joe was quietly. He wasn't feeling all to good.

"Coming right up." Wallace said as he turned at went into the Kitchen. Joe laid his head down on the table. And shut his eyes. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. He just found out that his best friend forgot him. And to some sixteen year old no less.

He heard some voices from the kitchen. They sounded like they were fighting about something. Joe's head shot up _Wait they… I didn't know they had a cook…. _Joe thought to himself as the doors opened and Wallace walked out with his food and drink.

Joe smiled and ate the food before him. At first he ate the tomatoes slowly. Then he began eating them so fast it hurt Wallace's eyes to watch him. "Did you change the tomatoes or something?" Joe asked him. "This is the best dish I've ever had here." Joe said now smiling. "Well, see ya around Wallace." Joe said walking out humming a show tune.

Wallace smiled as Kurt walked out from the back. "You sure did make him happy." Kurt just shrugged pretending it didn't matter. "Well, I'm going to bed now. See you tomorrow at the dance." Wallace said as he slowly walked to bed.

In only a few seconds loud snoring was heard from his room upstairs. Kurt was just washing off one of the tables when Katie came running down the hall at top speed. She jumped over the counter and hugged Kurt the moment she was close enough. "Kurt… c-c-can you turn the light up?" She whispered shaking.

"Sure." Kurt said as he walked over and turned up the light. "Thanks." She told him with a smile as she began helping him put everything away. Kurt had found out earlier that night that Katie was afraid of the dark. Very afraid of the dark, on the way back to the café she had to hang on to his arm she was so scared.

"So Kurt… Have you gotten a date to the dance yet?" Katie asked quietly as she finished cleaning the dishes. "No, I haven't really thought about it…" He told her truthfully as he finished cleaning and hung up his apron. Katie then smiled and turned to him. "Kurt… would you go to the dance with me then?" Katie closed her eyes praying he said yes.

Kurt stopped dead and started to think. _Well, I have been trying to find a way to keep my mind off of Joe. Since there's no way we can ever be together, I might as well try to be with someone else right? Right?!? _"Sure." Kurt said with a smile as he began walking toward the door.

"Kurt!" She called running over to him. "I can't wait…" She told him as she jumped up and gave him a kiss on the check. She then turned bright red and ran off, hoping he wasn't mad at her. Kurt smiled and then left the café. He locked the doors then went home. Hoping to get a good nights rest, for the dance tomorrow.

End of Chapter One

Next time: The Dance had begun! What happens when Joe goes to ask Lyla to the dance? What happens when Kurt sees Joe at the dance. What happens when Tim has too much cake? Next time in: Not Good Enough

Hey! I hope you liked the story! There will be more chapter and I'll try to update as much as I can. Reviews… especially nice ones… make me type even faster. Though I do have a lot of sports and school. I try to get it in around that stuff though…

TTFN,

Reioko


	2. An Invitation, a doghouse, and a dance

Oh my… it took me a long long time to write this. Blame my school! They give me all those back breaking assignments. And I was in a play, and trying out for school Basketball. So yeah I was pretty busy. I'm hoping to write these faster now though. I have so many stories out them I'm gonna have to type all night to finish… my own fault I guess… Darn the idea's that float around in my empty head!

Rated: PG-13… to be safe

Disclaimer: Yeah right! Like I have the time to play the game anymore… but I have no time to make it either!

Chapter 2: An Invitation, a dog house, and THE DANCE

The next morning Joe had gotten up bright and early as usual. With a yawn he grabbed his fishing pole and hurried out to the lake. Even though he wasn't good at it… he still really loved to fish. As he sat down by the shore of the lake, he seemed to awaken more.

_I still can't believe this… Katie and Kurt?!? That's insane! He's way older then her! _Joe was thinking, though in reality… that wasn't true. I mean… Katie was sixteen and able to make her own decisions right? Even if Joe didn't like what she choose.

He couldn't believe that Kurt didn't tell him. They were almost always around each other. They worked at the same place, and lived in the same house. I mean how in the world do you forget something like this dance? Everyone has plans! Except… for him. And Lyla.

_I should ask her. _He thought to himself as he leaned back deep in thought. As he thought the things he was thinking. Like if he should ask her or not, why didn't Kurt tell him. Did he really even know Kurt? The end of his pull was tugged on. As the pole was pulled closed and closed to the ground, Joe's thoughts were becoming deeper and deeper and deeper.

He had no idea what his pole was doing, and that it was most likely a fish. A great beautiful once in a life time opportunity catch. By the time he raised his head of the ground a 'thang' could be heard through out the forest.

"Nooo!" Joe moaned as he saw the monstrous fish swim away. He feel back to the ground with his eyes closed. _Could this day be any worse? _"Joe?" A voice called from near by forcing him to look up. _I guess so…_

There before him stood Katie still in her bright pink night gown. "Joe what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" She exclaimed. His face had truly gone pail by now. First he lost the fish, and then he ran into **her.** She was stealing his Kurt… _I did not just think that! No way. There is no way this is happening to me! _He thought to himself, his eyes growing wide.

"Joe…" Katie mumbled quietly. "Umm… you don't well… you know… like Kurt or anything." "Of course I like him, he's my friend." Joe told her with a glare. _Even if your trying to steal him away from me. _Joe thought venom filling him.

"No… I mean… well…" She said blushing trying to tell him something or another. _Get to the point! _Joe was yelling at her in his mind. His anger for her not only being based on the fact she was ruining his friendship with Kurt. "well… I mean do you **like** him. You know as in… love him?"

Joe was taken back by that question. His eyes slowly widened. _Do I like him… do I love him… Love is a pretty big word you know. _Joe was by now panicking. _What do I do… tell her yes so she'll leave him alone. Umm… well err…but then she'll think I'm gay! But then again I might be… and… as_ all these thoughts wiped through his head, someone was coming by.

"Well… I really want to know because I asked him to the dance and he said sure." Katie said with a small frown. "He did?!?" Joe exclaimed looking at her shocked. _No no no! Why does she have to be his object of affection? Oh my god! I did not just say that!_

"Well, I umm… Of course I don't love Kurt! What are you insane?" He asked her with a fake laugh. In reality he wanted to tell her to stay the hell away from him. But Joe controlled himself long enough to hear her yell something. "Hey! Hey Kurt!"

Kurt had been going for his usual walk before work. He liked to go visit the Goddesses little spring in the forest. Most called it a lake but it wasn't. Not at all. More like a spring, it was small, where as the lake was huge. At least it seemed like it to all the townsfolk.

Kurt had been going the usual way, when he saw Joe. And he heard what Joe had to say. Kurt took off in the other direction. He tried to keep it to a walk as he hurried down the path. He didn't want it to seem to obvious that he had just been destroyed.

Wet tears began to hit the sides of his face. He hurried with his walking until he came to Ronald's chicken coop. He was sure Ronald wouldn't mind, him using it until he felt better. Not going to happen anytime soon.

"Kurt! Wait!" He recognized the voice immediately. It was Joe. Kurt ran up to the chicken coop and hid within it. "Kurt." The voice yelled as it continued running up the path. He could hear the rhythm of footsteps fading away in the distance. He had never felt this bad in his life. The words kept ringing in his ears.

Kurt went to the corner of the chicken coop and rolled himself up into a ball. He didn't want to feel this kind of pain. Never. He knew he would never be loved in return. But couldn't he be given the right to dream about it? After hearing that… no. He laid his head upon his knees. How was he going to survive?

"Of course I don't love Kurt!" _he never did… why did I always dream then. Did I really need to hear that from him. I knew it. I'm not good enough. I'll never be good enough. He doesn't care about me. He never will. I am nothing to him. Nothing… nothing at all._

The tears began flowing faster and freer now. His knees beginning to feel wet and his clothes already turning soggy. The thoughts in his mind kept wiping about. He didn't want to lose his only love that way. He didn't want to find a new love… he already found the perfect one…

"Are you insane?" _He even thinks that people who like me are crazy for doing so. Maybe we never were friends. I always thought we were friends… best friends actually. **Why didn't you tell him about the dance then? **_A voice in his head asked him, needing to know the answer.

_I was selfish. I wanted him all to myself. I needed him. I still do. Why…? Why would he do this to me? I hate him… no I don't. I hate **me!** I'm the one who's not good enough. I shouldn't have even tried. Why did I do this to him? He never hurt me. I only did this to myself! I don't deserve even a moments peace for what I've done._

Well Kurt, destroyed himself over what he thought was all his fault Joe went out searching for him. It was 8 by the time he finally gave up. He had started this thing around six. And the only reason he was stuck giving up right now was because work started soon. And he knew Woody would kill him if he was late again.

Joe noticed he was near the flower shop when Lyla came out to greet him. "Hello Joe. How are you?" Joe smiled at her. "I'm fine, you?" "I'm great thanks for asking." _Maybe I should ask her to the dance. I could get my mind off of Kurt and maybe… _

"What's wrong Joe? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Lyla said to him. _Why does everyone keep saying that to me?!? _Joe yelled in his mind. "Well uh… Lyla do you… wanna go to the dance with me?" Joe asked her already feeling that it wasn't a good idea.

"I'd love to Joe, thank you so much for asking me." She told him with a smile. Joe smiled. "Okay then, I'll uh, see you at the dance tonight." "Yes till then." Lyla said as she walked back into the flower shop.

Joe ran the rest of the way to work hoping to make it in time. _I hope Kurt's okay. _Joe thought. He didn't even know why Kurt had run away. It didn't make sense to him. Unless… he heard… Joe's face became pail as he remembered what was said done by the lake earlier that day.

"Of course I don't love Kurt! Are you insane?" The words would come back to him haunt him. _Why did I even say that? _He questioned himself now walking. _Could it be that Kurt is in love with me?_

"Your late again kid!" Woody yelled at him. Kurt was already there tying some boards together. "Of course it's the day we get work!" Woody yelled as he pushed him out toward Kurt. "What were you doing?" Woody raged on and on. "I went to ask Lyla to the dance." Joe finally told them. "Good for you boy." Woody said slapping him on the back. Joe turned to Kurt wondering what the one he thought may love him might have to say.

Kurt said nothing as usual. He began tying the wood together a little faster and a little harder. The strong rope making red marks on his light skin. Kurt refused to say anything. Much to Joe's disappointment.

_Perfect. My Joe has a date to the dance. I can't wait to watch him. This is my punishment. Is it not? It was my fault…all my fault. He deserves a good time… even though it **should **be with me. No there I go being jealous. I must stop that… he'll keep punishing me if I act jealous. _

Joe looked at him with… disappointment_? Did I see disappointment in his eyes? No no. Quite you punishment… my love… please stop._

"Let's go." Was all Kurt said. His eyes looking as they normally did. Not one emotion. Others would read his eyes as anger or something. But usually it's just the normal, glazed over expression. It was hard, even for Joe or Katie, to know what he was thinking. And at that moment not many people would want to know.

Joe followed behind Kurt, wondering if he was right about Kurt's possible love. "What's the job?" Joe asked as he caught up to Kurt and walked beside him. Kurt was carrying a bundle of wood over one shoulder. "Doghouse." Kurt said to him in as little words as possible. "Come on Kurt. Talk to me. We're friends aren't we?" Joe asked him with a slight smile appearing on his face.

"Yeah, but there's nothing to talk about." Kurt told him, still refusing to look at him. "What about not telling me about the dance?" Joe commented stopping dead and looking or at least trying to look straight in to Kurt's eye.

Kurt's eyes dodged him at ever turn, hoping not to run into each other. "I forgot that's all." Kurt said as he walked up the hill to George's house. Joe ran up to him and stopped him. "Well, then who are you taking?" Joe challenged him.

"Katie." Was all Kurt said as he walked by Joe. _He's never done that to me before! Why is he starting now? Does he really like Katie? Even love? Has he forgotten me completely? _Joe thought to himself desperately thinking.

Soon after they had finished the dogs house, they had to hurry back to work. It was time to pick up the girls they had invited to the big dance. Each of them walked their different ways. Neither says a word to each other, for a rift had begun to accure between the two.

Joe's way to pick up Lyla:

Joe walked along the dirt roads he had known all of his life. For some reason, he really felt the need to just run out into the woods like her and Kurt used to do together. Once upon a time Kurt was really open. And then suddenly he closed again. Joe and Kurt had been best friends since they were children, it wasn't odd that they… sort of were still best friends.

On the way he found a wonderful blue flower. A flower was a little bit odd to give to someone on your first time out. Especially the owner of the flower shop. But Joe thought that he might as well.

When he got to the flower shop, he knocked on the door to her home. "Oh Joe it's you!" Se exclaimed like it was a big surprise even though, everyone knew they were going together. "Um… yeah, well, let's go." He said to her. As they turned to walk away from the flower shop Joe put the flower into one of his pockets hiding it from view.

He didn't want to give it to her. Not anymore any way. The walked down the dirt roads on the way to the café. He slowly kicked the dirt small dust clouds appeared at their feet. "You know I'm surprised you came." Lyla said to him with a deep smile. "Why was that?" Joe asked completely uninterested. His mind had better things to do. Like wonder back to an orange spiky haired person who…

"Because I'm in love with you. I have been since we were younger, I just never wanted to say anything." Lyla told him with a blush. "I'm glad you feel the same way." She told him as she grabbed his arm and snuggled into him. "um…" Joe murmured.

He didn't feel the same way about her. Not at all, I mean she's a great girl and every thing but hey it's the wrong… gender? _No… it can't be the wrong… gender. I'm not gay. I like girls just not anyone around here. Especially not her. She's like a sister! At least Kurt's going to have fun… _Joe thought about this becoming more and more jealous.

_Payback…_ was the first thing that came to mind. Maybe Kurt was trying to get him back for something he did wrong. Like not realizing his… lov… he couldn't even bring himself to think it!

_Kurt! Some how some way, I'm going to know if you care about me. And this dance is gonna help me do it. _Joe thought. Knowing he wouldn't be able to truly be mean to Kurt. They were best friends after all!

Kurt's way to pick up Katie:

Kurt walked away from Joe with a frown on his face. He hated having to be mean to the guy, but that was his only chose. If his love, really wanted to be with Lyla then he would let him. Even if it meant true suffering for Kurt. But still that was his own fault. He wasn't near good enough for Joe. Not good enough at all.

He walked down to the shore with a sigh. He'd never be good enough and he knew it. But he could always dream, couldn't he? Katie rushed out to greet him. "Kurt!" She exclaimed as she hugged him to her so close that he could hardly breathe. "Would you help me and Grandpa to get ready for the dance?" Katie asked with that cute little smile. "Sure."

It didn't take long for them to finish cleaning up the area. Then Kurt set up a table built by him and Joe. Though, Katie kept giving him al the credit. All he did was cut the wood. Joe attached the wood to one another, and sanded it.

He put some different kinds of foods on the table like Saluted Tomatoes, different kinds of wine, and his own fish dish for his one and only. Though no will know who made it. Or who it was made for. That's okay though. At least Kurt knew. And Kurt would be sure to see the wonderful look on his face. If he even likes it that is.

Katie rushed over to him wearing all pink. Her dress looked normal except brighter. _Must be new._ Kurt thought to himself as he looked toward the path. And then many different couples began arriving.

"Ronald what are you doing here?" Bob yelled as he looked at him. "I thought I might bake a cake while over at your house. Turns out Tim loves the stuff." Ronald said with a laugh. "Don't give him to much, last time he was bouncing off the walls for a **week!**" Bob said with a large roar of laughter.

At that moment Joe and Lyla walked in. Joe and Kurt's eyes met and the frission in the air became almost undeniable.

End of Chapter 2

Next time in Chapter 3: The party has really begun now. With couples all around the room who would be able to stop from falling in love with someone. But what happens when Joe leaves without Lyla. And Kurt's sent after him? What will happen, or will nothing happen at all?

Mini-Story: Ok now this might seem dumb but hey I'm doing it anyway. It's just a little knock off of this story. It'll be right after the chapter next time, and if you like it, I'll probably make more. What's the story behind Ronald and Louis not wanting to go. And didn't Bob say to not let Tim eat that much cake?

Thanx for reading and please review guys! I was about to quit writing this story when I got that review. I made my heart fill with work. Although I didn't get to actually typing this till today. And you have to admit, it's pretty good. And my hands are officially cramped! I have a bunch of other stories I need to post onto and one of my stories was deleted . knocked me out when that happened. So I have to post on all of my other stories and get my old story back up.

Wow, I really do talk a lot. Any way reviews make me happy and if I'm happy I'll type more. Promise this time!

But my most special thanks is to the lone reviewer!!! I'd be happy to write a story just for you so if  **Doublemint** comes up with any story idea's that they want me to type I'll be happy to! As long as I've at least heard of the main thing for it. The story will of course be dedicated to you and a fun challenge for me!

Love,

Reioko

PS: Please read my other stories if you get the chance!


	3. A proposal, a runaway, a chat

Rating: PG-13 Cause I said so!

Disclaimer: Okay I'm doing horrible in math… do you really think I'm smart enough to make a game?

BTW: I read in a book that frission was something like an attraction that no one really wants to admite… or something like that… IT'S been a while OK!

Chapter 3 A proposal, a runaway, a chat

Kurt and Katie set up the sound system within a couple minutes. Some couples went out and danced others just ate… all the food on the table. "Looks like we'll need more food…" Katie said sadly. Kurt knew she had spent almost all day on all that food. And Bob was eating it faster then it had taken to get all the eggs.

Katie grabbed Kurt's arm and dragged him out to the dance floor. "Come on, let's dance!" She said with a smile. Kurt followed her some what slowly. While the dance Kurt looked around for his one and only. But he couldn't find him any where… no where at all.

"Who are you looking for?" Katie asked him noticing he was ignoring her. At least a little. "No one." Was all Kurt said as he caught sight of Lyla and Joe. Dancing… together. Katie followed his eye sight when she saw Lyla and Joe dancing. "Aren't they a great couple? They look sooo good together! I'm so happy for Lyla she's been wanting to get together with him for… well ever I guess." Katie said knowing all the local gossip.

"I'm gonna go get some punch ok?" Katie said before she ran off. Kurt walked off the dance floor, all the while glaring at Lyla. _There's no way she's liked him forever! _Kurt thought angrily as he sat down. _She doesn't even know him! I do. I've worked with him more. I deserve him. Me me me me! _ Kurt thought throwing a temper tantrum in his mind.

_No wait… _Kurt thought as he slowly regained control of his mind. _I always knew this day would come. He'd find the perfect person to be with. I knew it. I knew it all the time. I knew it wouldn't be me… but one of the girls. He isn't like me. He even said it. He even said he didn't like me…. In that way anyway. The pain will go away…. it'll go… sooner or later._

Kurt thought slowly trying to convince himself. He opened his eyes to find Joe and Lyla off the dance floor and at the table of food. Looking at what ever was left. Thankfully enough, Bob hadn't eaten his fish. Maybe just maybe Joe would eat it and like it… then this night wouldn't be the mess it was becoming…

Joe was walking along with Lyla. He wasn't exactly happy about all he'd been told that night. In a matter of fact Lyla had been telling him all about how many kids they would have and where they'd be married. He tried to tell her he didn't want to marry her. But she wouldn't listen. She kept saying things like "don't even talk like that." And "Of course you'll marry me." Thing like this, could easily get one your nerves.

He saw Kurt glaring at Lyla earlier but he couldn't be sure why. It could be that Kurt loved him like he thought… or he could like Lyla and was glaring at Joe. It was all so confusing. Once Kurt closed his eyes and looked like he was deep in thought, Joe couldn't take this dancing with Lyla thing any more.

"Let's go get something to eat." He said walking away without her. It took only five seconds for Lyla to catch up and grab his arm. "Okay!" She said happily, almost skipping over to the food.

Nothing really looked good. At least as first. Joe grabbed a paper plate and put some saluted tomatoes on it, and some fish. He was hoping that Wallace's new cook had made the tomatoes. He tasted them with a smile as he sent on one of the **single **benches. "Joe honey why don't we find a double bench to sit on together?" Lyla said to him with a smile.

_Because I don't like you at all. Because you think I'll marry you. Because you planned out how many kids we'll have and where we'll live because you drive me insane, because… _Joe was thinking before he was cut off. "You go ahead and eat; I think I'll go ask Kurt to dance if Katie doesn't care. I'll tell him about our wedding and how he can be the best man." Lyla said as she ran off.

Joe's mouth dropped as he almost stopped her but didn't. He knew Kurt would never believe that. Joe finished off the tomatoes soon after that and began on the fish. It was one of the best fish dishes he'd ever had…

Katie's POV:

Katie was drinking a little of her punch at a time. She was hoping Kurt would come ask her to dance or at least dance with someone else. "Hey Katie!" Lyla said as she walked over. "Hey." Katie said. Even though Lyla was older then Katie, Kurt, and Joe she still got along with them. In a matter of fact Lyla had to be Katie's best friend. Other then Kurt of course.

"So Lyla do you think he's going to ask you to marry him like you hoped?" Katie asked her with a smile. "Not really, but I've been telling him all about how our life will be, you know. The kids, the house, the works!" Lyla told her friend. "Don't you think you might've come on just a little to strong." "Or course not he's madly in love with me, can't you tell?"

Katie smiled as she looked at her obsessed friend. _No… In a matter of fact it looks like he hates you… _Katie thought as she nodded her head and said, "Yeah, he definitely likes you!"

"I knew it! Anyway, Katie, I was wondering if I could dance with Kurt. Joe is his best friend so if Kurt gets along with me…" Lyla said pleading. "Okay go ahead." Katie said. As long as she knew that Lyla wasn't going to steal **her **future husband it didn't matter.

Kurt was sitting in his chair with a smile on his face. Joe had loved the tomatoes… and the fish even more. It felt good knowing he made fish better then George did. In a matter of fact it made Kurt want to jump for joy. The only thing that could ruin his mood was… "Hey Kurt!" … Lyla.

Kurt rolled his eyes as his 'romantic rival' walked over. Even if he knew Joe was never going to like him, he still considered her evil. She didn't deserve his Joe! No one did. No body at all… _Stop it! If she makes Joe happy then that makes me happy. _Kurt repeated this for a total of fifteen seconds before Lyla said something else.

"Hey Kurt do you wanna dance with me?" She asked him with a light and fluffy smile. ((Don't ask me how it's possible to have a 'light and fluffy' smile.))

Kurt looked toward Katie who was shaking her head in the 'yes' motion like a mad person. "Sure." Kurt said as he stood up and danced with her. He couldn't believe that Katie had told him to dance with this evil lady.

"Kurt… did you know that Joe and I are getting married?" Lyla asked as she looked into Kurt's emotionless eyes. Kurt had a feeling that, that wasn't true. Not true at all. "Did he ask you?" "Well not yet but he will." Lyla told him thinking that he would. Kurt smirked at her knowing she wasn't right.

_He'd never ask her to marry him. Not in front of everyone. He would have told me anyway. He would have made me help him find the ring and everything. I've never even heard him talk about Lyla. Much less him being in love with her. The only time he goes out is for work, and to the pub every night._

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked her. "Well… yes. In a matter of fact, we've talked about it and are announcing our engagement tonight." Lyla said rushing her words with a worried look in her eyes. _Of course… you're a liar! My Joe hates liars! _Lyla hurried away. She rushed over to where Joe was and stood on a chair, while holding his hands.

_What is she doing? _Kurt thought. Hoping she wasn't telling the truth a moment ago.

Joe watched as Kurt talked to Lyla while dancing with her. He said more to her then he'd said to Joe that day. Though Joe would never admit, it this **was** making him rather jealous. He had no idea what they were talking about but when Lyla ran away from Kurt and toward him, with tiny tears in her eyes, he knew it must not have gone to well.

As she stood on a chair next to him and grabbed his hand he became worried, even more so the moment he saw Kurt's face. Kurt rarely showed open emotion but this was one of the times. He looked… worried? Joe became worried too, the moment she took a deep breathe and looked like she was going to yell.

"Every one I have something to tell you!" Lyla yelled across the area.

_What is she doing? Is she insane?_

"Joe and I are…"

_What is she doing! What is she saying? Oh no, please don't say we're getting married. _

"Engaged!"

_What? Since when?_

"And we're happy to tell you that I've agreed; we aren't sure when the wedding is!"

_Are you insane?_

Joe searched the crowd as the erupted into cheers. All but one person, Kurt. Kurt had a horrified and hurt look on his face. It disappeared within seconds though. Kurt looked straight into Joe's eyes, they looked as if they were asking 'Why?' Joe felt tears coming to his eyes as the emotion disappeared from Kurt's face. A glazed over look came back.

"No, we are not getting married! I don't even like you!" Joe yelled ripping his hand from Lyla's. She fell off the chair she was standing on and began crying. "No… you… we…" She said trying to say something. Every eye on the crowd was on him. All but two. The two that belonged to the person, who he… loved.

Joe couldn't take their glares and ran. He ran as far away, and as fast away as he could get. He didn't need to feel their hatred, or hear their questions. None of it mattered to him. None… but what Kurt thought.

As Joe ran away many of the people hurried over to comfort Lyla. She cried and she cried and she cried. Most people blamed Joe, others blamed Lyla. It was rather a big mix. "Wow…" Katie said quietly coming over to stand by Kurt.

Kurt said nothing as he looked at everyone. All the people mad at each other. The chaos that was starting. It was a disaster. All in all he couldn't help but to be happy. Joe had rejected her! That meant that Kurt could have Joe all to himself, even if only for a little while longer.

"Kurt you should go find him. Talk to him." Katie said pushing him towards the road. "What about clean up?" Kurt asked hoping she'd still 'force' him to leave. He wanted to chase after Joe really he did. But he couldn't just leave Katie and Wallace to take care of this mess.

"Go ahead. I'll take care of it!" Katie said with a smile. "Just remember that you owe me!" She said as she ran back into the crowd. Trying to go comfort her friend. Kurt smiled and waved at Katie as he ran off down the road. He wasn't sure where Joe had gone, but he couldn't have gone that far.

Kurt started walking soon after he passed the work shop. Kurt thought about where Joe would hide. Kurt started walking with his eyes closed, passing the food shop. When he heard the hens making their usual fuss. But to day it was different. Normally they'd be asleep, since it was night. Unless someone was in their.

Kurt walked over to the door, and tried to open it. It was locked. _Who puts locks on Chicken coops? _Kurt thought to himself as he banged on the door. "Joe, are you in there?" He yelled as he bashed on the door a little harder. "Joe open the door it's Kurt." Kurt said as the door opened a little bit.

Joe was standing in the door way, not looking very happy. "What do you want?" He asked in a hateful tone. Kurt had stop himself from whining. _He hates me… again… _He thought sadly thinking back at how little he said to him earlier. He knew that Joe may be a little mad at him for that, but he was just being mean now.

Kurt looked at him making sure there was no expression on his face. "Let's go to the house." Kurt said simply looking straight into Joe's eyes. "Why?" Joe said still angry. "Because I'm sure Lyla's going to have everyone out here searching for you in a couple minutes. And they won't think to come to the house." Kurt said thinking it made perfect logic. "Fine." Joe said as he let himself be pulled to the hut, behind Woody's house.

In a couple of seconds there was pounding on the door of the hut. Kurt answered it. Bob was standing in their doorway. "Is Joe here? Lyla really needs to talk it out with him." Bob told him trying to look inside the house. "No." Was all Kurt said as he closed the door. Out the window Joe could see Bob walk away.

Joe watched as Kurt put the teapot on their small heater. It slowly began to warm up the water within the pet. Joe hadn't meant to be so mean to Kurt. He just… didn't feel in a talkative mood. But then again neither did Kurt. Kurt as usual said nothing and sat down.

Joe looked at Kurt, wishing he would say something. Kurt may like the silence but Joe, Joe didn't. He felt like he needed to talk to get some thing off his chest. "Kurt?" Joe said quietly hoping Kurt heard him. "What." Kurt said with his usual voice. Joe sighed and then looked up at him. "Do you think I could talk to you?" Kurt looked at Joe with a little confusion. He nodded to Joe.

Joe put up a weak smile and began talking like a mad man. "Okay so, I saw you and Katie together earlier and I wondered what was going on, because I thought you would tell me and then you didn't. But I found out about the dance and was mad because you didn't tell me, and then I was told I should go ask Lyla and I did. And then you got mad at me." Joe said quickly getting it off his back.

Kurt looked at him when he stopped. "And…" Kurt said not interrupting, just telling him he could continue.

"Well she said yes and I found out she became obsessed with me, and then she told everyone we were falling in love, and engaged even though I don't like her! And then I didn't say anything, but then I saw you and then I realized that I…" At that moment the teapot began screaming and Kurt got up to pour them both some tea.

Joe didn't saw anything after he got his tea. He just sat there hoping Kurt would say something.

During this whole conversation, Kurt felt like going insane. Some parts he knew, some he didn't. He loved the parts where Joe included him, and hated the parts that included Lyla. All except for the one having to do with him not liking her at all.

_Maybe he does like me! Even love! Maybe I'm not a lost cause, is it possible? I'm a good enough? I'm I just going insane. Am I hearing it right? Did I hit my head, does he know how much I love him? Is he toying with my emotions? _All of this shot through him at once. A thousand questions at once.

He wanted, no needed, Joe to finish his sentence. After a couple minutes it looked like Joe wouldn't talk again. "Joe…" Kurt began looking at Joe. Joe looked back up and straight into Kurt's eyes. "I was never mad at you, and there's nothing going on between me and Katie. I didn't want to tell you about the dance." Kurt said feeling relieved he'd said it, even if he was sure Joe would reject him.

Joe looked at him and smiled. One of those smiles Kurt had always wanted. The one that made him feel butterflies in his stomach and a blush coming to his checks. Kurt gave Joe a slight smile back. Not really sure what this smile meant. _Oh my gosh! What if he sees me blushing! My cover will be ruined! Ruined I tell you! _

"Kurt…" Joe started looking straight into his eyes. "When I saw you… I realized that… it was you, that I really… loved…" Joe told him his eyes pleading. Hoping to not be rejected. Kurt almost passed out. His love, his true love told him that he loved him. The love he thought he'd never be good enough for he had.

After a few acquired seconds, Joe thought he was being rejected and turned away. It was at that moment that Kurt decided to move. "I love you. " Was all Kurt said before going back to work on the dishes. Hiding his blush from his Joe. Joe smiled and walked up to Kurt. Taking Kurt's hands in his, he kissed him. For a moment both forgot the world. But the world did not forget them…

End of Chapter 3

Preview for Chapter 4: you may be thinking, yes a happy ever after story! Not quite. Lyla is looking for Joe, who everyone thinks is her husband to be. While Katie searches for her future husband Kurt. Will Kurt have the heart to tell Katie the truth? Will Joe be able to escape Lyla? Or will Lyla end up married to him?

Yet again I have a lone reviewer! This reviewer gets to give me a challenge story as well. This time the lucky reviewer is** Butterfly**Thanx for the review! Anyway I still need to update my other stories, and work on the new one I started, yeah I know I shouldn't have but I did!

Till next time

Reioko


	4. Joe and Lyla, Kurt and Katie

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harvest Moon! Joe and Kurt would sooooo be in love!

Not Good Enough

Chapter 4: Lyla and Joe! A Wedding or a Break Up? Katie and Kurt! A Friendship or a Romance?

Joe woke up bright and early like he did every morning. He was a fisherman for goodness sake! All fishermen knew that the fish liked to bite early in the morning. Plus he was a carpenter. He had to get up and get to work ASAP.

Joe yawned and sat up. Looking around the room, he noticed the tea already made, and Kurt already gone. Kurt. That name was all it took to remember what had happened the night before. Everything from the kiss to Lyla….

_Lyla! Everyone probably thinks I'm going to marry her! I better put a stop to this! But what if she doesn't let me? What if they don't want me with Kurt? What if she told everyone that we were most definitely getting married today? What if…_

Joe kept thinking about all the 'What ifs' that had a small one in a billion chance of ever happening. It was pretty crazy. Pretty crazy indeed. Joe got himself a cup of tea and sat down to attempt to relax. Luckily enough, it worked. It took him only a moment to realize today was his day off.

_Perfect, now I can go find Lyla and get this whole mess straightened out. Maybe she'll even let me go without a fight. Maybe she won't yell at me, or call me any horrible names, like you always see in the movies. Especially where their fiancé was cheating on them with another man. That's even worse then a women, or so they say… _

By the time Joe was finished talking to himself, he was in one of the biggest panic attacks anyone would ever see. It was pretty freaky, especially since Joe was usually calmer then this. Not as calm as Kurt, but still calm. Slowly he got up and but the cup into their sink. Their as in his and Kurts.

As he left the house he noticed that Woody wasn't outside like he usually was. In a matter of fact, no one was outside. It was pretty weird. Even little towns had someone out and about. As Joe began making his way to Lyla's he became even more worried. Not even Gina was outside, and she was one of the biggest busy bodies in the whole town. She tried to get every thing done, and fast.

No one was outside, and he couldn't hear any voices from the inside of the houses. It was worrying Joe a lot more then he let on. Finally when he got to Lyla's house he knocked on the door, hoping she'd answer it and he could leave fast.

Lyla answered the door and smiled when she saw Joe.

"Joe, honey, come in, come in." Lyla told him, almost forcing him inside.

"Hey Lyla we have to talk." Joe told her saying the dreaded four words.

"What about?" Lyla said sweetly as she and Joe walked into her house.

"Well, Lyla it's not that I don't' like you or anything, but… it's just that, your more of a friend to me. And there's someone else, who means more to me. I really can't go through with this, we didn't even agree on it…" Joe said the words barely coming out of his mouth.

"It's Kurt isn't it?" Lyla asked, her eyes filled with tears.

Joe looked up at her and sighed. "Yes, it's Kurt…"

"I thought so, that day of the dance, he didn't believe me when I told him we were getting married… I guess I just, really wanted to marry you, you know?" Lyla said tears trailing across her face.

"I'm sorry Lyla, it's just…" Joe began trying to make her feel better.

Lyla pressed her pointer finger against his lips to silence him. "It's okay, I understand, I'd rather you be happy. I'll go tell everyone that I made it up… that way you and Kurt can be together…" Lyla said, wiping tears from her eyes.

Joe smiled. "Thank you so much. This really means a lot to me."

Joe walked out of her house, not feeling any regret any more. He was just happy to be with Kurt now. Happy that she would tell everyone she had lied. Happy he got to do what he wanted. And he was happy he got to be with Kurt.

Joe walked out of her house with his step a little lighter and his face a lot brighter.

Lyla mean while sat there with tears running down her face. She had loved him. She loved him with every fiber of her body. But she knew he wouldn't be happy with her. She knew that only one person could make him happy.

She knew that she would probably hate herself, after she announced a wedding that she didn't know about. That was not the right think to do. It was only a dance… he had only taken her to a dance.

Kurt and Katie time

Kurt was walking to the café where he worked on his days off. He liked working there. It somewhat relaxed him. Katie waved to him as he walked in. He smiled back at her, and walked back to the kitchen.

Katie followed him into the back. Kurt looked at her. He wasn't used to this. Normally she would stay out front and he would talk to her when no one was there, and on their time off. Things like that. Never during work.

"Hey Kurt." Katie said with a slight blush.

"Hey Katie." Kurt said with a smile.

"Umm… Kurt since we went to that dance together I was wondering if maybe…" Katie began.

Kurt had a bad feeling about his. A really bad feeling about this. He and Katie had gone to the dance together. That was true enough. But he didn't want to be her boy friend or anything. In a way, he kind of had a boy friend.

But he wasn't sure if that was the case. He wasn't sure, but he really, really thought so… He couldn't help it. Joe had said he loved him. Joe loved little old Kurt! That's pretty amazing you know.

Especially from Kurt's point of view. He never thought Joe would like him, much less kiss him. For some reason, Kurt had always thought Joe was a million times better then him. Thus the reason, he felt he would never be good enough for Joe. Kurt had a pretty confusing mind.

"Well what I was wondering was if maybe you wanted to be my boyfriend!" Katie said, her face as red as Kurt's favorite food.

Kurt bowed his head. There was no way this was going to end well. 'Ding-ding-ding'. The bell over their door went off. That's how they could tell if a customer is here.

"I gotta go Kurt, we can talk more about this at closing time!" Katie said as she ran off to the front of the café.

Kurt spent the rest of the day thinking. Well thinking and cooking. He didn't want to get fired or anything. Katie wanted to be his girlfriend. Kurt's girl friend. Kurt had never had a girl friend before.

Though it shouldn't be that surprising considering his crush on Joe had taken up all his time. He didn't have time for anyone else. All he needed was the love of his life and he was set. That's the way Kurt thought about it any way. It was easier to think when the world revolved around Joe. Much easier.

At closing time, Kurt cleaned the kitchen and walked out to the café part of the house. Katie was lifting up chairs and putting them away, scrubbing down tables, etc. Normal things a waitress like her does.

"Kurt! Did you think about? Can I be your girl friend?" Katie asked with a smile.

"Katie…" Kurt said with a sigh. "I can't be your boy friend…"

"Why not?" Katie asked him tears in her eyes.

"Katie, I'm in love with someone else…" Kurt told her attempting to comfort her.

"Who…?" Katie asked sniffling, even though she knew the answer.

"Joe…" Kurt said with a blush on his checks.

No one said anything after that. Instead Kurt decided to comfort one of his only friends. He wrapped his arms around her, in a hug.

"Katie, even though I don't want to go out with you but I really, really want to be your friend still." Kurt said.

Katie cried for a couple of minutes into Kurt's shoulder. It hurt to get your heart broken. It really, really hurt. But he was right she didn't want to ruin their friendship. Plus, she had always known how much he liked Joe. Maybe she should've stopped herself from liking him. But she really couldn't help it.

Katie smiled and then looked up at him. "Okay Kurt, you and me are officially best friend forever!"

Kurt smiled at her. He'd never had a 'best friend forever.' One reason was he didn't have many friends. The other reason was he wasn't a girl and you have to admit. Best Friend Forever was kind of a girl thing.

Kurt smiled at her. "Agreed." Kurt said simply.

After an hour of clean up, Kurt went back to the house he shared with Joe. Joe was probably asleep by now. Kurt sighed as he walked in. Joe was sitting in one of the corners, waiting for Kurt to come back.

Joe, having no idea about Kurt's job, was pretty freaked out when Kurt didn't come back after dark. Kurt was usually here…

Joe stared at Kurt and then smiled. "She's not going to marry me!"

Kurt smiled as well. That was a very rare thing for anyone to see. Even Joe.

"What took you so long?" Joe finally asked as Kurt sat down next to him.

"I work at the café in my spare time." Kurt sad simply.

"Oh…" Joe said with a sigh. "Why didn't yo-"Joe stared but was stopped when Kurt's lips planted firmly against his own.

End of Chapter 4

Preview for Chapter 5. Possibly the last chapter. Joe and Kurt now are each others one and onlys. But will the town except the two? Will the two tell the town? Find out next time in 'Not Good Enough'

Okay everyone I'm thinking one more chapter. What do you think? Well no matter what you decide the next chapter will come out in the next 5 or 6 days.

I hope you all review! I'm sooooo sorry it took so long for me to up-date everything. I have five other stories and I've had softball a lot lately. Luckily softballs over now and I can finally type again! I'm so happy. Well every one the end of this story is near. It couldn't be more then two chapters.

Well tell me what you think anway! Here are my thanks to you's1 Or in other words…

My Thank You's!

**_Suki-chan: _**Sorry it took so long to up-date! I hope you liked this chapter.

**_Yuelio: _**I finished. It was as crazy as I thought it would be but… Oh well.

**_Lena: _**I have played HM but I never knew that… let's just pretend they aren't… because that kind messes this up…

**_Duck: _**Don't worry! I'm a sucker for happy endings! I did not know that! I guess they are related but, call me stupid, but I've never known… let's just say they aren't, not for my fanfic anyway…

**_SAKra: _**Thank you! One review always brightens my day up a bunch! I love them too! There an awesome couple!

That's all so, see ya soon!

Love ya and see ya all soon!

Reioko


	5. Kurt and Joe togther or not?

Disclaimer: If you think I own HM… your sadly mistaken… but I do love the games!

Not Good Enough

Kurt and Joe were doing what they normally did every morning. They were working. Neither one said anything. Kurt continued chopping wood while Joe sawed wood.

Woody wasn't outside watching over them today. He was inside running the store for now. Usually Gwen covered that, but for whatever reason she had left early this morning, and wasn't back yet. It was okay though, it's not like Woody didn't trust them or anything.

Joe looked up from his work for only a moment to look at Kurt. Kurt was busy working and didn't notice the glance. Joe stared at him for a minute, and then got back to work. It wasn't easy concentrating on work, not after everything that had happened.

"Joe, hey Joe!" Bob called out as he walked toward the fisherman.

"Hey Bob, what are you doing here? Need something repaired?" Joe asked him, that's usually what people came here for.

"Nope, not right now, but I heard about you and Lyla. I mean, I couldn't believe it!" Bob exclaimed.

Joe looked at him, his eyes slowly growing bigger and bigger. What did Lyla say? Did she start another rumor about us…? Joe questioned himself. By this point Kurt had looked up, actually interested in the conversation.

"She said you guys weren't really engaged and she made it all up! I mean, that doesn't sound anything like Lyla. She even said you were in love with someone else! Who is it?" Bob questioned Joe with a large grin on his face.

Joe panicked. He wasn't ready to tell anyone about Kurt and him. He wasn't even sure people would accept them. _What do I say? What do I say? _ Joe kept thinking to himself. Joe looked at Kurt, whose face was completely unreadable; Kurt was waiting for his answer too.

_What do I do? I know… I just won't tell the truth… I'll tell him I'm in love with nobody! _Joe thought to himself with a smile.

"I'm not in love with anyone right now." Joe told him.

"Oh… I thought you were for sure…" Bob said a little disappointed.

Joe laughed and said, "Sorry to disappoint you!"

"Don't worry! I'm sure you'll find that somebody soon enough!" Bob said as he began walking back to Brownie Farm. "See ya around!"

Joe waved back, not noticing Kurt's look. Kurt was hurt to say the least. _So he doesn't like me… he wasn't serious… he hates me! I never wants to see me ever again! He wishes I was never born… he… _Kurt thought his thoughts got darker and further of the truth every second.

Joe turned back to Kurt, who in turn ignored him. Busy locked in horrible thoughts, Kurt was hacking at the wood in front of him. Joe could tell he was angry. But why?

Joe mentally slapped his forehead. _He thought I was serious… _Joe thought to himself. Leaving his saw where it was he walked over to Kurt.

"Kur-" He began but was cut off by a voice coming from Woody's house.

"Hey it's time for your lunch break!" Woody yelled at them. "So stop working and start eating!"

Kurt stopped and walked right pass Joe, ignoring him as he walked up to the small cabin they shared. As he slammed the door shut Joe became worried. Kurt was mad… to put it nicely. Joe sighed, why did he always seem to mess things up?

Joe thought of ways to make Kurt feel better when an idea popped into his head. _Kurt loves tomatoes! _Joe thought to himself, as he began running toward George's farm. _George should have some… he is a farmer after all._

Meanwhile Kurt was sitting inside their hut of a home. He was mad, and he had a good reason. Either Joe seriously didn't like him, or he didn't want everyone else to know. And the only reason he wouldn't want everyone else to know is because he was A) Ashamed of Kurt or B) he didn't like Kurt anyway, so he was just using him until he found a girl of his own.

Neither one really sounded like Joe; then again Kurt had never seen how Joe reacted to any relationship other then friendship. Maybe Joe just didn't want to tell Bob, I mean Lyla knew didn't she? Why else would she let Joe go?

Kurt put some tea on and sat down. Oh well, no use thinking about it now...

Meanwhile at George's farm

"Hey George you here?" Joe yelled as he entered the farm.

George turned and looked at him; he was busy brushing his horse.

"Hey Joe. What are you doing here?" George asked him as he put the brush away.

"I was wondering if I could have a tomato." Joe said with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Of course you can, but can I ask why you need it?" George asked as he walked over to his crops.

"I need to give it to someone one." Joe told him.

"Kurt right?" George said as he grabbed a big tomato.

"How did you know that?" Joe asked.

"Well one its Kurt's favorite tomato plus, I thought you two got together the night of the dance." George said as he handed the tomato to Joe.

"Do you care though? I mean, we're both guys…" Joe said while pocketing the tomato.

"Not really, I mean if you love someone for whom they are, it shouldn't matter if they're male or female." George said with a smile. "Plus it's your life, live it the way you want to."

"What do you mean?" Joe asked, somewhat confused with what George was saying.

"Well… if you are in love with Kurt, and just because everyone doesn't approve you don't get together with him, then you're living your life the way other people want you too. If you stay with him and ignore what everyone else thinks, then you're living for yourself."

Joe stared at George. He never thought George was very smart but this completely changed his opinion of him.

"Thanks George." Joe said as he began running back to Kurt.

"No problem." George said with a smile.

Joe ran into Woody one the way back to his cabin and looked a little bit afraid. "Is it time for work to start again?" He asked Woody half scared he was going to get his brains yelled out.

Woody just smiled at him. "Go ahead and take the whole day off, if you and Kurt forgive each other anyway."

As Woody walked away, Joe thought to himself. _How does everyone know about us? I didn't even know about us for a long time! _Joe continued running until he finally got back to the cabin.

Walking in Joe saw Kurt drinking some tea and basically ignoring him. He hadn't even gotten Joe a cup of tea. Normally he would, even when they were just friends. _Did I really hurt him this bad? _Joe asked himself.

"Hey Kurt." Joe said in attempt to make eye contact with him.

"Woody said we had the rest of the day off, and I had to tell you." Kurt replied, not even looking at him. "Now that I've told you, I'm leaving."

"What? But why? Where are you going?" Joe asked in a panic. Kurt couldn't leave! Not yet!

"The café because I want to." Kurt told him as he walked toward the door.

"Wait Kurt!" Joe yelled as he grabbed Kurt's arm.

Kurt stopped dead in tracks, wishing Joe would let go of him. He needed to go to the café and cry. Something Kurt rarely ever did. Cry. That's how much Joe hurt him, enough to make him go cry.

"Kurt please… just let me explain." Joe said.

Kurt sighed. It was the only way Joe was going to let him leave. "Fine." Kurt said as he walked back to where he was before, getting himself another cup of tea he sat down. "Go ahead. Explain."

Joe looked at him and said, "I know that I hurt you when I said that I wasn't in love with anyone…"

_Hurts is an understatement… _Kurt thought to himself.

"But I didn't think anyone would accept us, if they knew, but I know I'm wrong… and even if they don't accept us, I can live with that… as long as I have you." Joe told him, a tiny smile hitting his face.

Kurt looked at him, "So then do you or do you not love me?"

Joe looked at him and smiled, tears coming to his eyes. "I love you."

Kurt smiled and said, "I love you too, but you can't tell people things like that. That you don't love someone when you do. Especially if they person is right there."

"I promise I'll never do anything like that again!"

"Remember when you asked me, or at least tried to, why I worked at the café?" Kurt asked Joe.

"Yeah…"

"Well it's because I loved you even then. I usually got extremely jealous when George gave you fish, so I tried to learn how to make some. I never got very good, but I was able to make the fish at the party. I was the one who made those saluted tomatoes you ordered."

"You made those? They were almost the best thing I'd ever tasted." Joe said with a smile. "Speaking of Tomatoes…" Joe started as he handed Kurt the tomato he had gotten from George. "Sorry."

"That's okay…" Kurt said as he took the tomato with a blush. "And what do you mean second best thing you ever tasted?"

"I mean second best. You're the best." Joe said with a smile.

"Wha—"Kurt was cut off, by Joe's lips meeting his own, in a passionate kiss.

Outside of the Hut

"Did they make up?"

"I think so."

"They're so cute together."

"I'm happy they finally got together."

"I wish I was in love…"

End

Well that's the end of this story. I hope you liked it. As I'm sure you can guess the town of course accepted them and it was a happy ending. Just the way I like them. I'm really happy I finished this story!

This is only the second story I've ever finished. The main reason I'm happy I'm done? Because I have a whole 5 stories I have to write still… and none of them are close to their endings… how sad…. My poor fingers.

I hope you all find time to maybe possibly read some of my other stories… maybe? I work hard on all of them, and I'm really happy when people read them.

Speaking of reading stories… please read and review! Reviews make life worth living… unless their flames in which case, they fill my stomach with yummy roasted marshmallows! I haven't been camping forever!

School starts in just about two weeks… I don't wanna go! Don't let them take me! Anyway, I'll stop boring you now! Well almost anyway, you see I wasn't going to up-date this until I got a review, and the review that made me finish they story was…

**_Kachi_**: So I have to say thank you so much! I would've eventually finished the story but… you made it go so much faster! Thank you so much!

Now I have to say, Thank you and I love you all! Your all so great! Especially the reviewers! I'm sorry I didn't up-date very much or very often, but I hope you shall all forgive me!

Until next time!

Reioko


End file.
